


Drabble Book - Sanders Edition

by foxesbox



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Biting, Detective AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Flirting, Gen, Hickeys, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More characters tags and ships will be added as i add new drabbles, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Gestures, Sibling Rivalry, Sick Virgil, Stars, Teasing, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: A place for me to put all of my Sanders Sides, Sanders Shorts, and Cartoon Therapy drabbles and oneshots too short for me to put them into their own separate work.This will be a mixture of fluff, smut and angst! I will include all warnings within the notes of the drabble.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Moxiety (Platonic)  
Warnings: None! Just some cute sick Virgil and Patton being lovely.
> 
> This is a Human!College AU

“You’ll get sick too-”

“That’s ok.”

“I don’t want you to skip class-”

Patton shook his head and patted the cool washcloth over Virgil’s face. “I can catch up, it’s ok.”

Virgil leaned into the touch. He should be used to Patton’s caring nature by now, the two having been friends for a while, but having someone so ready to take care of him? He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be used to it. He let out a small sigh and Pat smiled.

“Honestly, Virge. I care more about your health than a class I can easily catch up on.”

Virgil nodded and Pat moved the cloth away. He let out a whine at the loss of contact, then threw his hand over his mouth. Pat laughed.

“Want cuddles?”

Virgil nodded. Pat sat next to him on the bed, laying down and pulling Virgil with him. Virge curled up against Patton’s side and the older wrapped his arms around Virgil.

“I love you, Vee.”

Virgil smiled.

“Love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy helps his boyfriends fall to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Remy/Sleep x Virgil x Roman  
Warnings: It's just fluffy, nothing to worry about.

Remy ran his fingers through Virgil’s hair, watching the other side breath. Virgil was tired and Remy was perfectly fine with helping him rest.

“Don’t you worry about anything else right now, kitten,” He hummed, watching as Virgil visibly relaxed at his words and touch. “You just focus on getting some sleep, ok?”

Virgil let out a tired noise of agreement.

It was quiet after that, until Roman came stumbling into the room, clearly whining about something. It only took one look from Remy to get him to shut up, and the creative one settled against Remy’s side instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman surprises Remy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Roman x Remy/Sleep  
Warnings: None!

When Roman said he had a surprise, Remy hadn’t expected this. He stared, completely dazed up at the ceiling, eyes wide. The ceiling - Well, it looked like the sky.

Midnight blue and covered in stars. Each one seemed to twinkle, and he swore he saw a couple shooting stars too. He felt Roman take his hand and rest his head on the shocked trait’s shoulder.

“Enjoying the view?”

Remy couldn’t even make words work. He turned to Roman, a huge smile on his face as his eyes squeezed shut and he let out a giddy laugh. Remy loved the stars, but Roman thought that this sight was much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliott decides to join Virgil and Remy on one of their concert trips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Elliox x Virgil x Remy (Platonic)  
Warnings: None! Just best friends being best friends.

It was early in the morning when the three finally returned, Remy helping the other two stand up straight as they all stumbled into the house and collapsed down onto the couch. Remy held the two close, one on either side, and it was silent for a minute as they all caught their breaths. The silence was soon broken by Elliott who started laughing, a light pink haze on their cheeks and a happy look in their eyes.

“That-” They said, “Was probably the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

Virgil grinned, leaning back against Remy and closing his eyes. “You should hang out with us more. You’re fun.”

Remy made a small noise of agreement.

Elliott smiled and mirrored Virgil’s actions, head resting on Remy’s shoulder. “Yeah, maybe I will.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a headache and Logan offers rub his neck to ease the tension. Virgil's neck is sensitive. Fun follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Logan x Virgil  
Warnings: It isn't full on smut, just some biting/hickeys/teasing, but if you don't want to see that, skip to the next drabble!

It’d only been a light touch, a gentle brush of Logan’s fingers over Virgil’s neck, but it was enough to send the anxious side into a blushing mess. Logan had asked, concern in his voice, if he should stop. Virgil had only shaken his head and mumbled something about how he wanted Logan to do that again. And that’s how they got in this position, Virgil straddling Logan’s waist while the logical side pressed kisses and bites along Virgil’s skin. He enjoyed testing different things. Light nips on Virgil’s jaw, fingers running along his collarbone, sucking marks into the pale skin just under his jaw. Virgil shuddered at every touch, and Logan loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Roman tire out their anxious boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Virgil x Remy x Roman  
Warnings: This is smut!!! Dicks are included!!

The sight sure was a good one to see, Virgil flushed and covered in marks and hickeys, Roman’s hand in his hair and cock in his mouth as Remy fucked him from behind. The room was nothing but whines, moans, and panting as the two made sure that Virgil would sleep well that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Remy get along well, but sometimes not just as friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Roman x Remy  
Warnings: Smutty goodness.

Remy’s back hit the wall and Roman started attacking his neck as soon as the door closed. Remy let out a flustered whine and grabbed hold of his waist, pulling him in closer, their hips pressed together as Roman sucks a dark mark into the other’s neck.

“Damn, Ro, no clue what’s gotten into you but I love it~”

Roman pulled away for a second, a look in his eyes. “Its called working for a week straight with very few breaks or free time.”

Remy laughed. “Someone’s horny~”

“Oh, shut up,” Roman rolled his eyes and instantly went right back to his previous activities.

Remy didn’t really mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy tiring Roman out and also calling him Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Remy x Roman  
Warnings: Smut! And also Remy calling Roman 'Princess' (Just in case anyone is uncomfortable with that nickname)

“That’s it, princess,” Remy praised, a slight moan following. “You’re doing great.”

His fingers ran through Roman’s hair as the creative side bobbed his head, tongue running along Remy’s cock.

“So pretty, aren’t you, princess? Stunning. Now isn’t this much better than wasting your nights trying to find something to tire you out?”

Roman let out a small hum of agreement and moved his head a little faster. Remy tilted his head back and groaned.

“You’re definitely one of my favourites.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy calming Virgil down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Sleep/Remy x Virgil  
Warnings: It's mostly fluffy, although Virgil does panic at the start.

Virgil’s grip on Remy’s shirt tightened as more tears fell. Remy just rubbed his back, quietly letting out words of comfort. Virgil seemed to quiet down after a while, snuggling up into Remy’s side, breathing still a bit uneven. Remy snapped his fingers and a blanket appeared over them. He gently ran a hand through Virgil’s hair a few times and watched as the anxious side melted at the touch.

“I won’t let them get you,” Remy said.

“You won’t?” Virgil’s voice sounded hesitant.

Remy glared at the dark shadows around the room, each of them taking the form of something that upset Virgil. Then he looked down at the side and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head.

“No, Virge,” He confirmed. “I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy comforts Virgil during their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Remy x Virgil  
Warnings: Smut!

“That’s it, baby,” Remy praised, his hands gently holding Virgil’s hips as the anxious side slowly lowered himself down. The pink haze covering his cheeks only made him look even better, Remy thought. “You’re doing so well, just a little more.”

Virgil got all of Remy’s cock into him and sat there for a bit, getting used to the feeling. Remy’s hand reached up to push Virgil’s hair out of his face. Virgil leaned into his touch and Remy smiled.

“See, you did it~” Virgil blushed a little darker and looked away. Remy’s hands moved back to Virgil’s hips. “Ready to move now?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ok my summaries are getting worse. Logan rides Roman. That's it really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Roman x Logan  
Warnings: Smut

Logan shuddered and covered his mouth, bouncing fast on Roman’s cock. Roman held on tight to Logan’s hips, fingers digging into the pale skin and leaving marks as he pulled Logan down on him. Logan’s face was flushed a dark red, and Roman wasn’t exactly keeping it cool either, his cheeks stained pink. The Prince was whispering things to Logan that only pushed him closer to orgasm.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is sick of Logan using his tie as a sign of his intelligence. He decides to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Logan x Roman  
Warning: Slightly suggestive, but nothing overly sexual happens.

“Are you serious?”

Roman regretted the words as soon as they came out. He knew exactly what was about to happen. He saw Logan raise an eyebrow and his hand move, pointing to the tie around his neck.

“Of course I’m being serious,” He said, and Roman could’ve sworn he saw a smirk tugging at the corner of Logan’s lips as if he knew exactly how much the phrase irritated Roman.

The prince had give up. He was done with Logan using that stupid tie as a way to prove his intelligence. Roman pushed Logan back, watching the smirk disappear from Logan’s face, a faint blush taking it’s place. Roman fiddled with the tie, loosening it an throwing it off to the side. Logan thought he’d stop there, but no. Roman then undid his two top buttons, giving a satisfied look.

“There we go. Much better,” Roman nodded and grinned. Then he noticed the look on Logan’s face. He didn’t look uncomfortable, no - That wasn’t it. And then he noticed just how close he actually was to the other side. He almost had his entire body pressed against Logan’s. Roman’s face also heated up slightly as he stepped back. The two stood in silence for a few minutes before they head an awkward cough from the side of the room. They both turned to see Virgil stood with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and a tired look on his face. Virgil only grinned when he saw the look on both of their faces.

“Patton!” He yelled back over to the kitchen. “They did it again!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan breaks down and Virgil is there to support him.
> 
> the ask/prompt: 'Analogical, "What is /really/ going on?"'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Logan x Virgil (Can be read as platonic or romantic)  
Warnings: Slight angst, Logan being sad

Logan had snapped again, had another outburst followed by immediately sinking out. Virgil had been concerned, but he was needed in the discussion and stayed until the end of the video. He was the first of the three remaining sides to leave when the camera shut off.

“Logan?” Virgil spoke softly as he popped up in Logan’s room. “What happened back there?”

The logical side was pacing, his gaze glued to the ground. “Nothing. It was nothing, forget about it.”

Virgil walked over and stopped Logan in his tracks, gently placing his hands on Logan’s shoulders. “What’s going on? _Really_.”

The touch to his shoulders, the soft and concerned tone of Virgil’s voice. Logan couldn’t take it. His walls crumbled and he fell against Virgil, tears spilling from his eyes before he could stop them.

“I- I don’t- I-”

Logan couldn’t get his words out. Virgil gently rubbed his back, hushing him. “Its ok, Lo. Take your time. You’ve got as long as you need.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus drinks too much caffeine and Logan wants to go to bed.
> 
> tumblr ask/prompt: 'Intrulogical: replacing sleep with caffeine insanity ensues'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Logan x Remus  
Warnings: None really

“Remus-”

The impulsive side bounced around the room, the strong smell of coffee and energy drinks following him. He danced around Logan, grabbing hold of his hands and spinning him.

“Brighten up!~” He laughed.

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes. Allowing Remus to drink coffee had been a terrible idea and Logan was really starting to regret it.

“We need to sleep,” Logan said.

Remus shook his head and twirled Logan before letting go and smiling, fluttering his eyelashes. “Just a little longer, Lo?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “You have half an hour.”

Remus laughed and grabbed Logan’s face, kissing him before dancing off.

Logan stood still, dazed. Maybe coffee was an alright idea.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Remile  
Warnings: None!

"Hey babe, have you seen my-" Remy stopped in the doorway of their bedroom. He felt his heart thud loud in his chest and skip a beat. A flustered noise caught in his throat. "Oh."

Emile turned around to face him with a wide smile. "Hey love! Sorry, I couldn't find my sweater anywhere and I was cold."

Emile's hair was still a little damp from the shower, skin still pink from the hot water. He looked at Remy with slight worry when he wasn't given a response. "Are you alright?"

Remy nodded. His eyes were glued to the way the jacket hugged close to Em's frame.

"I think you should wear that more often."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Roceit  
Warnings: None.

Deceit looks down at Roman, the short prince pouting up at his boyfriend with his arms folded across his chest. Deceit smirked as he continued to hold the notebook just out of Roman's reach.

"You're mean," Roman whined, once again making am attempt to grab the notebook. "I need to come up with some ideas for the next video!"

Deceit chuckled. "You're so cute when you're whining."

Roman grumbled quietly to himself. "I'll give you a kiss if you give it back."

Deceit paused, hummed quietly as he considered the deal, and nodded. "Oh alright then," He agreed. He handed Roman back the notepad and Roman stood up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dee's lips.

Dee cupped Roman's face with one hand and kissed him a little harder. Roman let out a little surprised noise and Dee used the distraction to grab the notepad back again before sprinting off, laughing loudly as he did.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Creativitwins (NOT REMROM, THIS IS JUST SOME BROTHERS BEING BROTHERS)  
Warnings: None! Just the usual sibling bullshit.

Remus grinned as he carefully balanced the bucket of green slime above the door. He then ran over to Roman’s desk, pushing his brother’s stuff out of the way before hopping up to sit on it.

“Roman! I’m stealing your nail polish!” He yelled.

He heard a thud from downstairs followed by footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall.

“Not the red-” Roman yelled, sentence cutting off with a loud yelp as he opened the door, the bucket of slime falling directly onto him.

He wiped his eyes as Remus laughed, arms wrapped around himself as he rocked back and forth with giddy joy. Roman smiled too and Remus stopped when he noticed, realizing his mistake.

Roman crossed his arms and simply said, “You’re dead.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Roceit (Roman x Deceit)  
Warnings: Nightmares, panicking

Deceit gently rocked Roman side to side, rubbing Roman’s back as he softly spoke soothing words. Roman sobbed quietly. His fingers clung tight to the front of Deceit’s shirt, now damp from tears.

“Shh, shh,” Deceit whispered into Roman’s hair, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. “It’s ok. It’s just a nightmare. I’m here, you can go back to sleep.”

Roman whimpered and curled up tighter. “Y-You won't leave?”

“No, Roman.”

Roman looked up. His eyes were red and glossy. “You gotta promise me.”

Deceit nodded as he pulled Roman’s blanket around the two of them. “I promise I won’t leave.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Demus (Remus x Deceit)  
Warnings: Remus is a murderer! Death mention, but no details

It was all a game to Remus. Entertainment, a bit of fun. Sure, ok, people died. People always died! He only ever really went after bad people, it’s not like it mattered, right? That’s not really how the detective seemed to think though.

The detective had been hired a few months into the case. They still had no leads, no evidence, nothing to link back to the killer.

Remus was fascinated by the man. He was cold and rough and Remus was drawn in with every bit of information he learned about him. He sat up on the roof of the house opposite the newest crime scene, hands cupping his own face as he shielded himself behind the large tree.

He watched the detective with a wide grin on his face. The detective knelt beside the sheet-covered victim and Remus saw his mouth move - He was talking, but Remus was too far away to hear.

Remus sighed and licked his lips as he watched the detective work.

Part of him hoped one day he’d be caught if just to see those eyes up close.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Intrulogical  
Warnings: None.

Logan’s hips swayed to the beat of the song as he moved around his room, humming along to the tune as he picked up books, pens, and crumpled paper that the busy week has left him with. He tidied away the books onto the correct shelves, tossed the paper into his paper basket, and carefully placed the pens into their pots.

He turned the music up a few more notches when he was done. It was a good song (Despite the fact that the idea of men falling suddenly from the sky sounded more like a disaster than something to celebrate) and taking breaks between tasks was a healthy way to do things.

He continued to dance around his room, the quiet humming instead turning into singing. Why didn’t he do this more often-

Logan froze in place when his eyes landed on Remus, who was standing in Logan’s doorway, mouth open and eyes wide. He quickly scrambled to turn the music off.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” He asked, trying to ignore the slight stutter to his voice.

“Uhh,” Remus blinked a few times, taking a minute to catch his thoughts. “Oh, you know. Since the start of the song.”

Logan felt his face turn red and he groaned. “Ah. Fuck.” He looked up at Remus again despite the embarrassing feeling begging him to just push Remus out of the room and hide under the bed. “Don’t mention that to the others.”

Remus mimed zipping his lips. “Mind if I join you?”

Logan thought it over. He nodded. “As long as I can pick the music.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Intrulogical  
Warnings: None.

“Oh come on Lo, why’ve you gotta ruin my fun?” Remus whined, dramatically throwing himself over Logan.

Logan sighed and lifted his book up a little higher to give Remus the space to curl up on his lap. He turned the page and ignored the whining side now poking his stomach.

“Lo,” Remus said, jabbing his finger at Logan’s ribs. “Honey. My dearest. Darling. Starlight. Sweetheart. Nerd. Logan.”

Logan looked down. “Yes?”

“You wouldn’t let me tease them! Patton was totally falling for it-”

Logan turned back to his book. “It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”

Remus pouted. “You could let me trick them at least once.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Moceit  
Warnings: None!

Patton rested his face against Dee’s chest, warm cheek against cool, smooth scales. Dee gently ran his hands up and down Patton’s back. Patton smiled.

“You’re so sweet to me,” Patton whispered.

“Oh hush, love,” Dee mumbled into Patton’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Patton grinned. “It’s pitch black and I can still tell you’re blushing.”

“Liar.” Dee’s voice showed his embarrassment with a slight hiss.

“Mhh,” Patton cuddled up a little closer. “I’m right though.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Creativitwins  
Warnings: None! Good ol' siblings being siblings
> 
> feel free to imagine Remus is talking about whichever side you ship him with! since its never clearly stated. i personally wrote it as logan though, if that helps!

“There’s just something about him, you know?” Remus sighed as he threw himself down onto Roman’s bed. The movement rocked Roman, sending the prince closer to the edge. He reseated himself upon his mountain of pillows and looked down at Remus.

“Oh?”

Remus spread his arms to cover up the rest of the bed, staring up at the ceiling of Roman’s room. “He’s got stupidly pretty eyes. Have you noticed them? They light up when he’s talking about something he likes. It’s so fucking _cute_!”

Roman chuckled. “You’re starting to sound like me.”

“Oh god, that’s terrible,” Remus grinned, sitting up and poking at Roman’s arms. “You’re a dork.” He sat cross-legged, facing his brother. “Ok but really! He’s so fucking perfect-”

Roman jumped off the pillow mountain and onto his carpet, pulling Remus up with him. “Oh my god! You’re in love with him!”

Remus whined. “Noooooo! Nope, absolutely not.”

“You are!”

Remus hid his face into his hands. “God, I really _am _starting to sound like you.”


End file.
